


Of Sunshine And Flying Sponges

by HyperKey



Series: Chronological Order [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, mindless banter, some tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: A little oneshot. Summer sucks.





	Of Sunshine And Flying Sponges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkAxolotl85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/gifts).



Hank groaned when he saw the thermometer on the side of the window climb over the 100°F mark. This wasn’t what he had hoped for when he had decided to finally take that long deserved vacation. He had complained about the non functional AC the previous day, but couldn’t get another room as apparently the whole Hotel had an issue with the AC.

The dog had already claimed the bathroom as it was the coolest room in the way too expensive little hotel room that would be their home for the next three weeks.

It was a small miracle how fast people agreed to have a dog in their hotel if a little lie about the animal being real was told.

Connor had side eyed him for that, but thankfully he hadn’t said a word and they were handed the key to the room.

Three weeks with nothing to do. Hank didn’t mind it as much as Connor did. The android found the most mindless things to keep him occupied with something to do, always buzzing around the hotel like a child finding rocks and foreign animals.

Only that Connor returned with bits and pieces of information that did sound suspicious at first and was totally harmless once he got down to it.

But Hank wasn’t going to complain. As long as it kept him busy.

He yawned and scratched his head as he made his way over to the balcony where the curtains had been drawn shut to block the sun out. A good call. Otherwise it would have heated up the rather big hotel room even more. It had two separate bedrooms and a living room area that ended in a kitchen.

He risked a quick glance outside, between the beige colored rather thick curtains. They smelled of dust and cardboard. The sun almost blinded him. Up here on the tenth floor it was significantly hotter than on the lower floors. He didn’t want to stay up here. But the pool was packed and being around so many people at once seemed likely worse.

He wondered why Connor wasn’t up yet. The android was usually already buzzing around, doing whatever he wanted to do. His shoes were at the front door, so he hadn’t gone out. Hank shrugged; pretty sure his friend was beating himself up over something or other. He always seemed occupied with things; it was as if he couldn’t just stop and let things happening. He always had to solve things.

Hank decided to take a shower, ushered the dog out of the bathroom, knowing the dog would sooner or later jump into the shower and get drenched and then give away with his smell alone that he was indeed a real dog and not a machine replica.

Twenty minutes later he had changed into fresh clothing. Still no sign of Connor, it was just half past nine in the morning, maybe the android did sleep in. Who knew, maybe he had finally gotten the concept of what vacation actually meant.

Hank took the dog for a walk, almost not wanting to head back up to the hot room. But eventually even the longest walk needed to end and an hour later Hank unlocked the door to the room and let Sumo back in.

He found Connor on the couch then, sprawled as if knocked out, shirt unbuttoned and just a pair of shorts on. It was a rather unusual sight. The android always looked as if he was going to some meeting. Casual just didn’t seem to exist in his vocabulary.

The sight now was very strange.

“You good, kid?” Hank asked silently as he unhooked Sumo’s leash and refilled the dog’s water bowl.

A frown made its way to the older man’s face when there was no response from his partner. This wasn’t just unusual, this was alarming. Connor at least acknowledged his words when he didn’t have anything to reply.

Concerned he made his way over to the android, realized the rapidly flashing LED. Yellow. Hank had somehow gotten the hang of it by now. He knew yellow wasn’t good when it lasted for so long. Usually he saw it when Connor was troubled or confused, but the android just lay there, motionless.

“Kid?” Hank crouched down, reached out to shake his friend’s shoulder.

Connor’s face twisted, and he forced his eyes open for a moment. Hank was confused now, Sure, Connor sometimes faced glitches and errors, but he would correct them and go about his business.

This was different.

“Hey,” Hank said a little louder than intended, worry mixing into his voice. He moved his hand from Connor shoulder to his face and flinched. “Jesus Christ, why the hell are you burning up like that?!”

Connor obviously struggled to speak, needing long moments to even open his mouth. “…The heat-“ he managed, his voice weak, barely audible.

“Fuck.” Hank growled, stood and walked over to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water from the fridge, then realized Connor couldn’t drink it and scolded himself.

It was always in moments like these, that he forgot that Connor wasn’t human. “…That’s bad isn’t it?”

“I haven’t hit critical levels yet.” Connor informed him. His voice sounded so strained that it felt like tins knives stabbing into Hank’s chest.

“…How do I cool you down?” He felt stupid, helpless. Clueless. He really needed to read one of the damn manuals about androids.

He would have just shut down his phone or computer if it overheated, but Connor wasn’t just a device. He was his friend, a young man with rights of his own, even though they weren’t many yet. Humans were slowly getting there.

“…a cooler environment would be ideal… although I can see that this is problematic…”

“How I about I dump you in the bathtub and turn the cold water on?”

“That could cause a shock to my systems and cause a temporary shutdown.”

Hank snarled. He didn’t like this. “So what then? Any ideas, Sherlock?”

Connor cracked a small smile in his direction, but made no other move whatsoever.

“I have taken minor systems offline to keep the temperature steady, critical levels will be hit within the next two hours.”

“There just isn’t anything easy with you, is there?”

“I am a highly advanced prototype, designed to solve complicated cases… I was not meant to operate in temperatures like these.”

“Fine. I’m gonna dump you in the tub anyway.” Hank hissed and hauled the android over his shoulder. “Holy shit why are you so heavy?!” he complained almost immediately.

“I have not gained any weight since you last carried me.” Connor muttered. “Perhaps your strength has declined due to your lack of working out.”

“I love you too, kid.” Hank grunted and opened the bathroom door.

Once he had lowered Connor into the bathtub he turned the water on, made sure it was warm at first and started to lower the temperature gradually. “The shit I do for you… it’s incredible.”

“Isn’t it…?” Connor scoffed back at him, already seeming a little more lively.

“So how long do I do this for?”

Connor’s LED flickered for a moment. The Yellow was still present; it seemed as if it refused to go away. “My system is starting to cool down.”

“About fucking time. One day you’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack, son.”

Connor almost looked hurt when he gazed back at Hank. “That definitely is not my intention, but if it puts your mind at ease, I have extensive knowledge about first aid.”

“No.” Hank shook his head. “No, it doesn’t.” but he couldn’t hide a small smirk creeping over his lips. “I’ll get you some new clothes, and then we’re going out.”

“Outside? Why?” Connor asked in confusion.

“Because I can tell you at least ten places that have a working AC. Like a nice café maybe. Or a bar.”

Hank lifted his hands in defense when Connor sat up, ready to scold him.

“Relax, that was a joke. No bars.”

“You _promised_ not to drink while we’re here.”

The older man sighed deeply. “I said I was joking. I won’t drink. Promise.”

Connor squinted at him and grabbed the sponge that had fallen into the water.

“Don’t you dare!” Hank jumped to his feet and tried to duck as Connor threw the dripping wet sponge at him, but it hit him square in the face.

“….How the hell did you know I was going to dodge?!”

“The probability of you trying to dodge to your right was 89%.”

Hank snarled and fired the sponge back at him, but missed as the android ducked away.

“I think a change of clothing is a good idea.” Connor muttered as he stood and eyed the drenched shorts as well as the shirt that now stuck to him like cling film.

“If you throw something at me again I’m gonna hit you.” Hank hissed as he left the room to get new clothing for Connor.

An empty threat, Connor knew.

“And stop scaring the shit out of me by glitching out!”

 

 


End file.
